Knowing the trustworthiness of an individual can be very important when making decisions. Every day people internally judge and gauge whether to trust someone for one thing or another. For example, people may make judgments on whom to trust with completing a task, keeping a secret, babysitting a child, overseeing valuable property, paying back a loan, etc. However, sometimes these judgments are incorrect. The judgments may be clouded by emotions, external unrelated factors that cause a bias, and/or the like. Thus, a system that provides investigative tools to help make better trust judgments based on objective information would be beneficial.
It would be beneficial if a system could log and track peer-to-peer interactions to provide objective information. However, as the internet has become more and more popular, the amount of data associated with peer-to-peer interactions may be enormous and difficult to analyze. Furthermore, the data associated with peer-to-peer interactions may not provide much information about each interaction. The information about each interaction may be limited. The data may not include information, such as the relationship between the peers, if the interaction is associated with another interaction, and/or the like. Thus, a system and method for predicting related peer-to-peer interactions for the purposes of identifying relevant information for aiding users to make trust based judgments would be beneficial.
Additionally, a system that is capable of analyzing the related information for providing easily understandable and objective metrics of trust and/or confidence between individuals would also be very beneficial. It would also be beneficial if a user were able to adjust the data points and/or provide input as to the value of the information being analyzed by the system to determine the objective metrics such that the user may focus the system on the most relevant data and aid the system in providing more accurate confidence measurements.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method that would be able to transfer trust determinations from one individual to another individual based on the interconnected individuals in between, even though the two individuals may not be directly connected.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.